


[PODFIC] Stone, Sky, and Sea

by limit_the_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Auror Partners, Friends to Lovers, HP: EWE, Harry-centric, Hiking, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Hogwarts, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limit_the_sky/pseuds/limit_the_sky
Summary: Podfic of Stone, Sky and Sea by RurouniHimeHarry's got to get out of here.(In which the Wizarding Saviour wanders about Oop North, tries to escape his partner, and fails miserably.)





	[PODFIC] Stone, Sky, and Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stone, Sky, and Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015488) by [RurouniHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RurouniHime/pseuds/RurouniHime). 



> Thanks so much to RurouniHime for writing this wonderful story, and giving me permission to record this!

**Title:** Stone, Sky, and Sea

 **Author:** RurouniHime

 **Reader:** limit_the_sky

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Length:** 0:34:10

 **Link:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1XJXXecleXSiVlf7HwVtSRKxn-xzKSLPd) | [m4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tB_N4vxy2_O0XAjKJplLEmNq7ygm7ZBa)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first podfic ever, so any feedback is appreciated :) Thanks for listening!


End file.
